Again
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: Si yo no me equivoco...dijo que nos volveríamos a ver...  UA. LenxMiku


_w.w Este es mi primer LenxMiku no es una pareja muy famosa, pero me fascina. Es un One-Shot que hice en media hora...Ojala les guste ^^_

_._

Estaba sentada en el tren que me llevaría la estación de regreso del instituto, feliz de que las clases terminaran. Podía ser capaz de oír el desliz de las puertas al abrirse y los pasos apresurados de las personas entrando, a pesar de llevar mis audífonos puestos y escuchando la mejor música jamás existida.

_—It's alright, I'm certain—_tarareé en un susurro. Cuando las puertas se volvieron a cerrar levanté la vista rápidamente, en busca de una mata de cabello rubio que me indicara que siguiera igual.

Pero no estaba.

Nada era igual.

¿Qué le habría pasado? Solo habían pasado treinta segundos desde que noté su ausencia y ya lo añoraba...Imposible.

Pero entonces, algo entre la multitud de movió y lo vi. Mis ojos se iluminaron pero el giró la vista hacia otro lado, tecleando con insistencia en su teléfono celular. Claro, ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? ¿Por qué, un chico como él, notaría la presencia de una desconocida cualquiera?

Aquél chico que yo observaba se llamaba Kagamine Len, era un poco mas alto que yo, rubio como el sol y ojos semejantes al cielo, de facciones únicas y sonrisa que hechizaba.

Imposible de alcanzar.

—Todo está bien—murmuré dolida.

Sin embargo, con expresión afligida, recosté mi nuca contra el cristal de la ventana detrás de mi, me sentía mal. Muy mal.

El celular, que estaba entre mis manos, vibró y una dulce melodía comenzó a sonar, atrayendo la atención de todos los pasajeros. Avergonzada lo tomé y atendí enseguida. Simplemente era un mensaje de mi madre, avisando que la casa estaría solitaria. Cuando respondí y levanté mi cabeza, descubrí que el también había mirada hacia donde estaba yo.

Puedo decir que mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza desenfrenada y mis pómulos enrojecieron.

"Esto es irreal", me dije a mi misma. No podía estar pasando. Él... ¿me había mirado? Vale, pudo ser una coincidencia, pero...el había apartado la mirada avergonzado de mis pupilas.

Volvía colocarme los audífonos en mis oídos y comencé a tararear otra vez una canción en voz baja, lo demasiado para no ser escuchada. Aún así, podía escuchar el murmullo de los pasajeros, y las alertas del conductor, avisando las próximas estaciones. Aun faltaban muchas para la mía, y pocas para la suya.

Yo, Miku, no veía ninguna posibilidad de entablar conversación con él, que se veía tan ensimismado en si mismo...tan lejano.

Era una lástima de todos los días verlo bajar en la estación numero doce...cuando la mía era la veinte, cruel ¿no?

De pronto tres estaciones antes de que sea su turno de bajar cruzó el vagón, de uno a otro, y lo vi desaparecer por la puerta que daba a otro compartimiento.

Suspiré acabada.

Ya no lo vería de ahora hasta el día siguiente, si es que tomaba el tren de regreso a casa.

Cuando el conductor volvió a notificar, por segunda vez que habíamos llegado a la estación numero doce, me deprimí aun mas. Mi amor era tan loco que era capaz de bajarme allí...pero prefería no llevarme un reto más tarde por haber llegado a casa retrasada.

Ni me esforcé en levantar la vista para verificar si él había salido, como hacia antes.

Aún así, cuando las puertas se abrieron en el andén numero veinte, y tomé mi bolso para bajar del tren. Las personas se empujaban y hacían todo lo posible por llegar a tiempo, mientras yo iba en contra de la corriente a paso lento y con la cabeza agachada, hasta que choqué con algo o alguien.

—Lo siento—dije sin mirar hacia arriba, restándole importancia. Apreté el bolso entre mis brazos y seguí mi camino.

— ¡Espera!—dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Me giré y era él.

No era un sueño

No era una ilusión.

Len, me estaba hablando directamente a mí.

—Quiero saber como te llamas—me dijo cuando llegó hasta mi un poco sonrojado.

— ¿Eh?...Yo...me llamo Miku, Hatsune Miku—dije igual que el, sonrosada.

—Hatsune...Miku—repitió en proceso de memorizarlo, yo lo miré atentamente, curiosa— Bueno, Miku-san, ¡Nos volveremos a ver!—exclamó, contento.

Me saludó con una mano y se alejó entre la multitud, dirigiéndose hacia el tren de regreso.

Si yo no me equivocaba...el había pasado su parada por mi. Por saber mí nombre.

Y si yo no me equivoco...dijo que _nos volveríamos a ver._

.


End file.
